1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a push & lock unit to be used chiefly for operating a variety of electronic devices installed in a car, and it also relates to an input device using the same push & lock unit.
2. Background Art
In recent years, a greater number of input devices have been installed on an instrument panel or a console box of a car interior, and these input devices are operable in various ways. Such input devices permit a driver to operate various electronic devices, e.g. headlights, car audio equipment, or a car air-conditioner with those. Those input devices thus need to be used simply and operated reliably.